blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Firepaw at Forestcreek
By Gigglepaw Chapter 1 Firepaw gazed up at the bright, blue sky. He switched his focus to the huge building in front of him. A large,forest green sign stood next to the entrance.In big,broad brown writing it said: FORESTCREEK ELEMENTARY AND HIGH SCHOOL Next to the words the picture of a cat shone proudly in the morning light.A few kids wandered the sidewalks near the school. Firepaw took a deep breath,adjusted his backpack,and went inside. Chapter 2 The long, gray hallway was crowded with high school kids. Firepaw felt overwhelmed, as he shuffled through. Every now and then someone would mutter, “Watch where your going!", or, “Hey, your stepping on my foot!". Firepaw finally found his way through. The lockers where a dull gold-gray color. “Your new, aren't you?" Firepaw spun around to face a tall kid. He had brown hair and gray eyes and was wearing a gray tee shirt with blue jeans.He had a friendly grin on his face and seemed eager to meet Firepaw. “I'm Graypaw." Firepaw tried to smile, but it ended up lopsided after being nervous he wouldn't make any friends. “Yeah I'm n-new...u-um...I'm Firepaw." he stammered, trying to sound calm. Graypaw just smiled. “Well, Firepaw, were you having trouble finding your locker?" Firepaw nodded. “Has anyone told you about the Shadows?" Firepaw stood there, dumbfounded .“What do you mean, told me about the 'Shadows'?" “I'll take that as a no. The Shadows are tough. Some of the strongest football players are Shadows. I'm a Thunder, and the Thunders and Shadows are enemies. You should meet Blue-" .He broke off as a tall girl strode into the hall. She had deep blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her shirt was sky blue and she wore black boots. She had an air of authority over her, like a cloud. A muscular boy, not much younger than her, followed. He had a menacing stare and wore a forest green jacket. Down one arm was the Forestcreek mascot - the bobcat. He was a terrifying person. “This is Bluestar and Tigerclaw." Graypaw told Firepaw. Firepaw didn't need to be told which was which. Tigerclaw was a menacing name to go with a menacing person. Chapter 3 “Hi..." Firepaw couldn't be sure what to say. He couldn't get over the look in Tigerclaw's eye. Bluestar looked at him. “What's your name?" “This is Firepaw." Graypaw said, distracting Firepaw from the awkward moment. “And what's he doing on Thunder ground?" Tigerclaw snorted,a challenge obvious in his voice. Graypaw turned to Tigerclaw. “He's looking for a locker." “Maybe he'll pick one here. The Thunders could use him." Bluestar said thoughfully. Firepaw felt uncomfortable. No one had completely told him about this yet. He had no idea who the Thunders were yet. “Do you want to join the Thunders?" Bluestar asked,turning to Firepaw. “Umm....ok." He wasn't sure, but it was better than just standing in the hall. “I'm going to the History Room to patrol our borders." Tigerclaw grunted,running down the hall. Firepaw followed Graypaw and Bluestar towards a group of kids. Some were only in 2nd grade at most while others could've been seniors. Bluestar leaped onto a small platform pushed against the lockers and began to speak. “Firepaw wishes to join the Thunders!" She cried, setting off cheers and suspicious glances from the assembled kids. “Whose Firepaw?" A young girl asked. She was probably a 9th grader,and she had long brown hair. Her sweater was white and her shirt was brown, like her hair. Her shoes were the same gold-gray of the lockers. Firepaw stepped forward,a little cautiously. “I am." Chapter 4 Firepaw watched the assembled kids watching him.One seemed ready to challenge him. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Firepaw.His hair was a light brown and his eyes were blue,though not as bright as Bluestar's. “He's only a new kid," He sneered. “What can he do for us?" Bluestar swung her intimidating gaze to him. “Longtail, I want him to join us. "There was a note of determination that told Firepaw she meant what she said. Longtail rolled his eyes. “But he probably doesn't even know the grounds!" “He'll learn." Bluestar had a look in her eye...a look Firepaw couldn't describe and probably never would be able to. With a sigh, Longtail gave in. “Redtail is gone!" A voice shouted and every one parted to let a tall kid through. Though Firepaw was much shorter than him, they were probably the same age. “What do you mean 'Redtail is gone'?" Graypaw asked, clearly dreading the answer. Chapter 5 “Ravenpaw, what happened?” Bluestar asked. “Redtail is gone, and Oakheart is gone and Tigerclaw-“ The menacing figure came up behind Ravenpaw. “There was a battle with the Rivers at the History Room, Redtail is gone.” He announced. Firepaw didn’t know what they meant by “gone” but it sounded bad by the way everyone gasped. ~~~ “What does gone mean?” Firepaw whispered to Graypaw. “Weird things happen at Forestcreek. Some can’t be explained. Being 'gone' is one of them. I’ll explain later.” Graypaw responded. Firepaw looked at the long row of lockers. Class was about to start and he still didn’t know where to put his stuff. “The middle school lockers are over here.” Ravenpaw said, nodding toward the edge of the hall. “Which one is mine?” Firepaw could see several lockers over there. “Pick whichever one you want,as long as its not near mine, new kid.” A girl snarled. Her hair was a sandy blond color and she was wearing a shirt that said GO BOBCATS on the front.She opened her locker and pulled out some pom-poms. “Ignore Sandpaw, Firepaw. She thinks she’s so great since she’s the only 7th grader on the cheer-leading squad.” Graypaw said, rolling his eyes. “No one’s using the locker next to mine.” Chapter 6 Firepaw flung open his locker to grab his math book when he realized all the Thunders were gathering around Bluestar's platform. “Firepaw will be my apprentice." she announced. Firepaw had no idea what that meant. “Its been over a year since Bluestar had an apprentice." Someone remarked. Firepaw could hardly keep anything straight. He still didn't know what Ravenpaw meant by Redtail being gone. "Ask Graypaw later." He told himself as he continued to get his things for math class. Later in the day, after the last bell rang, Bluestar came over to Firepaw. “Are you ready to see the grounds?" “The what?"Firepaw asked. “All land that belongs, to the Thunders.The grounds are marked by Group Flags.The Thunder Flag is a gold lightning bolt. "Bluestar explained.“I'll show you." They walked around the hallway until the lockers came to an end. “There's the gym,and across from the door is a Group Flag." Bluestar pointed out. Firepaw turned around to see two flags,one with a lightning bolt on it and another that was a black outline of a cat. “This is the Shadow border." Bluestar explained, signaling the flag with the cat on it. Firepaw looked past the gym door to the other aside of the hallway. Instead of gray-gold,the lockers were solid black. “Our other border is with the Rivers, by the History Room. That's where Redtail disappeared." Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress